


Shield

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Voldemort is not pleased that Harry escaped, and Narcissa pays the price. But she'll gladly pay it.





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: human shield

Narcissa trembles in a heap on the floor, her breathing ragged, tears staining her face. The cool wood of the hard floor soothes her burning skin. The Dark Lord glares down at her coldly. Somewhere behind her, she knows that Lucius is kneeling, defeating, so far untouched. Lucius’s punishments have always been the consequences of his actions on Narcissa and Draco. Bellatrix bows low to the ground, her forehead nearly touching the floor, her hair falling in front of her face.

“Please, my Lord, it was my fault Potter escaped, and mine alone - ”

“Enough,” the Dark Lord hisses. “I’ve heard enough of your sniveling.”

Bellatrix flinches, as if expecting a blow. Draco stiffens, watching from a corner, his face white, eyes wide and horrified. He stands unmoving, silent.

“My Lord...” Bellatrix tries again, but he silences her with a look.

“This is your punishment, Bellatrix,” he says. “I know how you value family... Do you think that I have not noticed how you have attempted to smooth over their failures, take the blame from them where you can?”

Bellatrix’s face pales. This, Narcissa thinks, is what the Dark Lord does best. Finds the weaknesses, the cracks in the armor. Bella, who has always acted as a shield, though many see only a weapon, forced to watch, helpless.

But Narcissa is glad, in a way. She is the shield, this time, protecting both Draco and Bella who have suffered too much already, some of it her own fault. She trembles, her fingers twitching with the aftershocks of her punishment. This time Narissa takes the burden Bellatrix always tries to carry alone. 

It’s not enough. But it’s a start.


End file.
